Deny Everything
by starrose2012
Summary: A sort-of one-shot that became the idea behind my other story I wrote, "To Belong." The relationship between Axel and Roxas is rushed in this story, which is why I revised the beginning for "To Belong." But I still like this story. AkuRoku


**Hey! This is the start of a story I did a long time ago. I know it seems to jump into the relationship of Axel and Roxas really fast which is why I wrote "To Belong" instead. However I put this up in case you were curious. A sortof One-shot, may write more for this story if it gets good reviews. Hope you like it!**

**~starrose2012  
**

"It's really good you know, I love it." Axel peered down at Roxas over the top of the sea-salt ice-cream he held in his hand. 'You've never tasted ice-cream until you've tasted this!"

Roxas looked questioningly from Axel's happy face to the hard and blue popsicles in his hand, and back again. "Is it supposed to be,..umm…blue?" Roxas said as he took one cautiously from Axel's outstretched hand.

"Of course!" Axel shouted at him happily before shoving the remaining popsicle into his mouth with poorly masked glee.

Roxas watched in slight horror as Axel began to lick the popsicle, then he slid it into his mouth, and back out again. Roxas just watched as Axel ate, captivated by Axel's complete fascination with the popsicle. "I wonder if it taste's better then it looks?" Roxas thought as he continued to watch Axel. He turned back and looked at his own popsicle, a look of half-interest, half-worried disgust. "Is it really supposed to be blue?" he thought to himself again.

"You better hurry up Roxy." Roxas flinched and nearly fell back at Axel's sudden whispering in his ear. Axel leaned back away from Roxas, another one of his self-satisfied and mocking smiles plastered across his cat-like face, obvious glee was doing a little dance in his eyes. "It's gonna melt you know, you have to eat it fast or it'll drip all over you."

"You nearly give me a heart-attack and that's all you can say? Eat the ice-cream?" Roxas said angrily at Axel. Axel looked at him for a moment before he started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Heart-attack! That's a good one Roxy! I'll have to remember that one." Axel said with a smirk before turning back to look out over the view from the Clock tower of Twilight Town. He slid the second half of his popsicle into his mouth and sucked on it silently for a while. Roxas turned his attention back to his own ice-cream, which like Axel had sad, had started to melt.

"It couldn't hurt to try it." thought Roxas uncertainly, "I mean ice-cream is just frozen sugar and flavored cream right? Nothing that could harm you there….well, here it goes…" Roxas closed his eyes and took a large bite of the popsicle. He tasted a sweet and delicious sensation, this wasn't half bad afterall. Roxas smiled as he continued to swallow the remainder of the large bite he had taken, and was just about to take another when he suddenly felt pain. Roxas let go of his posicle as he brought up his hands to hold his head, which felt like it was splitting open.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Roxas cried as he continued to hold his head in pain. Axel watched him amusedly before shaking his head and wrapping an arm around the still whimpering Roxas.

"I didn't mean THAT fast Roxy, looks like you gave yourself a little case of brain-freeze." Axel smirked, his cat-eyes gleaming as he pulled Roxas closer to his chest. He brought his mouth up close to Roxas's ear and whispered breathily, "You want me to kiss it and make it better Roxy?"

Roxas, still holding his head in slight pain, reacted slowly to Axel's words. His eyes widened and his face went almost as red as Axel's hair.

Axel giggled and grabbed Roxas by his chin, pulling Roxas's face up close to his own, "I'll take that as a yes, " he breathed. He brought his mouth in for a kiss. Roxas watched in slow motion as Axel's face came closer to his own. He was able to pick out ever slight feature of Axel's face, and none were more prominent then his lips. Roxas blushed even harder, Axel had amazing lips, and they were so close, so close…

"Ugg! No!" Roxas shoved his hands in Axel's face suddenly.

"Huts vong Rosy?" Axel's words were muffled from underneath Roxas's outstretched hands.

"What do you think?" Roxas shouted at Axel, still blushing and sure that, if he had a heart, it would be racing right now. "Don't…don't ever touch me like that again!" With that Roxas jumped to his feet and ran back to his room.

Roxas sat in his room alone. He had curled his short, slender body into a ball underneath his covers. His face was still warm, and his body still burned where Axel had touched him. It wasn't the normal idea of a burn, it was different, even arrousing. Roxas opened his eyes suddenly. Had he just referred to Axel's touch as,…_arousing_? Roxas let out a mournful sigh and snuggled down even deeper under the protection of his covers.

"Stupid Axel." He thought angrily, "Stupid Axel with his stupid blue ice-cream. I hope he chokes on it." Roxas froze for a moment at that thought. Ok, so he didn't _really _want Axel to choke on his ice-cream, but he was still mad! Roxas frowned and closed his eyes again, maybe if he went to sleep he would wake up and this would all have been a dream? Uh, ya, right.

"Roxy?..."

Roxas's eyes sprang open at the familiar sound of Axel's sad whine.

"Roxy?" Axel said with another whine, as he moved a little into the room, "Roxy? Are you in here?"

Roxas glared at Axel from beneath his sheets, while sending silent mental hate messages in his direction. Axel turned to look at Roxas's bed, where a very obvious circular lump sat in the middle. Axel turned on the light switch and walked over to Roxas's bed, and sat on the end of it sadly.

"Roxy?" whined Axel again miserably, "You're not mad at me? Are you Roxy?"

"What do you think?" said Roxas heatedly from beneath his covers. "Now just go away Axel, I don't want to even look at you right now."

"Oh! Roxy! I'm sorry!" Axel cried tearily before falling down on-top of the covered lump that was Roxas.

"Owww! Axel what is…what is wrong with you? Get off! You're crushing me!" Roxas shouted in shocked anger. Axel jumped up immediately at Roxas's words. Roxas sat up, the covers falling down his bare chest and swarming around his waist as he did. Roxas starred stonily at Axel, taking in his worried and tear-streaked face, his sad and wide eyes, and his hands which were wringing themselves together in panicked worry.

"Axel, I thought I told you not to touch me again." Said Roxas frigidly.

Axel resisted the urge to squeal happily at the sight of a half-naked Roxas. Even better, a half-naked Roxas already in bed, it was like the ultimate fantasy come true! Axel smiled at Roxas playfully making sure to take in the half-naked Roxas as he did, "But Roxy! I thought you meant," Axel smirked mischievously at Roxas, "I thought you meant not to touch you in THAT way, you never mentioned hugs!"

Roxas raised one slender golden eyebrow questionably. He tured away from Axel with a frown, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I guess you're right Axel. Congratulations! You've found the pervert's loophole."

Axel leaned back as if he'd been slapped and put on a hurt look. "Why Roxy that's just cruel!"

Roxas turned to give Axel a death glare. Axel took the hint and retreated back behind the table in Roxas's room. He slid down so that just his eyes and the top of his head was visible over the top. He gazed out at Roxas with watery green eyes from behind the table. Roxas watched him go, an odd mixture of anger and yearning mixing in his chest. Damn Axel.

"Axel I don't think we should hang out anymore." Said Roxas slowly. He turned away so that Axel wouldn't see the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He brushed them away firmly by pretending to be brushing aside his stray bangs. "I…umm..think it's for the best."

"What do you mean Roxy?" Axel said sadly, as he hid eye-length behind the table in Roxas's room. "Don't you like me anymore? I thought we were friends!" Axel's face devolved into one of childlike innocent hurt. Roxas looked at him with a rather ill-disguised frown before forcing himself to turn away and pulling himself out of his bed.

Roxas, his slender body exposed from hip to head, slowly walked over to the closet and pulled out his leather cloak from its dark inside. His blue eyes were set firmly above a quivering lip and he resisted the nagging urge to take out his frustration over this whole mess on Axel. Silently and determinedly, he dressed himself. Nevertheless, the forlorn Axel refused to look away, and Roxas felt Axel's gaze on his back like red-hot fire. Roxas swung himself around, his sleek, leather cloak sliding half off and his eyes narrowed in frustrated anger.

"What?" Roxas shouted at Axel.

Axel flinched at Roxas's outburst. Even though Axel had a good foot or so on Roxas, when Roxas got angry he seemed so much bigger. Axel cowered from the flaming silhouette that was an angry Roxas, before crossing his arms in a pout.

"Roxy, why are you in such a bad mood? Didn't you have fun?" Axel turned and peeked at Roxas out of one of his catlike green eyes. A small smirk curled itself on his lips as he did, and his mood changed instantly from sad to playful and mocking. Roxas's mouth dropped open. Then a dark red and thick line slid across his cheeks. Roxas ducked his head and placed his slender hands onto his face in an attempt to cool his cheeks. Was he blushing again?

Axel smiled openly now, "So you did have fun! Roxas! Let's try it again! I'll be better this time. I promise!" Axel then ran over and grabbed Roxas by his waist. One hand slid up to grab Roxas under his chin, the other slid down towards his hips. Roxas felt Axel on him, his body rejoicing happily in absolute euphoria from the burn of Axel's touch. "Roxas…" Axel whispered in Roxas's ear. "Roxas, I want you Roxas, I want you now."

"St...Stop…Stop it…" Roxas felt Axel sliding his hands lower, lower, lower. Roxas let out a sigh of pure pleasure as Axel undid his pants with one hand and slid his tongue up and down his neck at the same time. Roxas fought hard against the urge to let Axel go further, it took all he had to…"Let go Axel!" With a great amount of squirming and struggling, Roxas pulled free of Axel's grasp.

"Roxy! Roxy Why—" Axel started to say forlornly again, but Roxas cut him off.

"No! I want you to leave." Roxas crossed his arms firmly, fully aware of the fact that his pants were undone, his cloak was more off than on now, and he was still trying to calm himself down after Axel's touch.

Axel gave Roxas a sad and defeated look and moved towards him again. But Roxas remained firm; he quickly stepped away from Axel, never dropping his arms or his gaze. Axel's green eyes flashed with mild angry disappointment, but he knew better then to try to convince an unwilling Roxas into anything he didn't want, at least not yet.

"Alright Roxy…" Axel said with a mournful sigh, "If you really want me to leave then I will, but I hope you know that I'm not one to give up without a fight. Consider this round one in our little game of love." With one more devilish smile, Axel turned and left the room, slamming the door as he left.

Roxas let out a sigh of anguished exhaustion as he slid down the wall to the floor. It had taken all the strength he had had in him to stand up to Axel like that. Roxas pushed his blond hair out of his face, revealing the burning and overflowing deep-blue eyes hidden beneath. He sat there for a while, silently staring into space and listening to the loud metallic clicking of the clock on the wall as his silent tears fell.


End file.
